


Who the hell are you?!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance was having the worst day ever. He was late to class this morning, he messed up on his piloting on the simulator, and now he is very close to being back as cargo pilot.But he wasn't ready for a purple potable to open up as he was getting yelled at by Inverson. He wasn't ready to see a black and purple suit person come out of portal with a glowing knife in his hand fighting some kind of alien. He most definitely wasn't ready to see himself come out with blue armor on and a rifle, shooting at the alien.What the fuck is going on?!





	Who the hell are you?!

Lance was not having the greatest day ever. He showed up late to class this morning, he messed up on his piloting on the simulator, and he was close to being back as cargo pilot. Now, he was getting yelled by Iverson about how horrible he did on the simulator. 

”-at was the worst piloting, I have ever seen! You shouldn't be in fighter class McCain! You and your team just argue all the time! All three of you are this close to getting kick out of fighter class.”

But before Iverson can say another thing, a huge purple portal shows up surprising everyone in the room. Then a purple and black suit person comes flying out of the portal and hits the wall with a loud bang. The figure gets up slowly as if they are struggling to get up. Suddenly a huge purple alien with a robotic arm comes out of the purple portal. The alien’s arm turns into a gun and shoots a laser at the figure but the figure managed to get out of the way. 

Many students in the room began to scream and running in different directions trying to get away from the alien and the figure. Inverson and other the teachers were trying to get the students to run out the door. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were hiding behind the simulator and they were shocked and confused about what's happening. 

The figure pulled out a knife out of nowhere and the knife glowed a bright light purple then the knife was a sword. The figure started to run towards the alien. The alien started to blast lasers at the figure but the figure always dodges the lasers. The figure then jumped up with their sword in its hands ready to stab the alien with it. 

The alien knew this was coming and its gun turned back into a hand and caught the figure before it could bring their sword into the aliens head. The alien smash the figure onto the floor, the force was so much that the figure lost their grip on the sword and the sword flew across the floor near where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were hiding.

”Poor little thing. No one is going to save you now”, the alien laughed with a smile on its face as the figure struggled under its grip, while their throat was getting crushed under the alien's grip. 

”HEY JACKASS! Get the fuck off my girl!” 

Everyone turned to see the who yelled and many people were shocked to see another Lance but with blue armor on and a rifle in his hands. The alien’s smile turned into a scowl as he glares at other Lance. 

”Paladin, I should have killed you when I had the chance but that doesn't matter now. I will kill you and your friend too” the alien said as its grip on the figure tightened but only for a second before the alien lets go of the figure to run at the other Lance. 

The other Lance started to shoot at the alien. The alien dodges the lasers expect when the alien got too close to other Lance, it got shot in its arm and leg. The alien screamed in pain and was trying to stop the bleeding from its wounds. Other Lance quickly saw this as 


End file.
